This application relates generally to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a seat mounting assembly with a locking device, moveable between a locked and unlocked position by a release member, which is vertically actuated by an actuation member.
Seat track arrangements for mounting seats within vehicles are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle.
In many circumstances, it is desirable to have seats within a vehicle that include a seat back that is supported on a seat bottom such that the seat bottom can be adjusted forwardly or rearwardly. Such an arrangement is necessary, for example, to accommodate vehicle drivers that are of varying heights. It is also desirable for a seat to have the capability to be slid forward to allow easier access to an area behind the seat.
Mounting assemblies that are used to mount the seat to the vehicle are often complex, especially when the mounting assembly includes the dual capability of being able to adjust the seat in forward and rearward directions and being able to slide the seat forward when the seat back is pivoted toward the seat bottom. These complex mounting assemblies require a great number of components which increases the assembly time and the overall cost of the seat assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simplified and inexpensive seat mounting assembly that includes rearward and forward seat adjustment capability, which can optionally be slid forwardly when the seat back is pivoted downwardly. It is also desirable for the mounting assembly to be durable, easy to operate, and quiet.